


Unexpected

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Dark Stiles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never expected to be seduced by a gangly teenage human, but to submit to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 Fandom Stocking for wicked_wyvern. Darkish fic. No real consent issues but Peter's a bit confused as to why he's submitting to Stiles because Alpha's even hidden ones don't do that. Set after 3.a.

Even as his body dissolves in pleasure and his eyes flash brilliant blue, Peter's shocked by the turn of events. He never saw it coming and he should have. He was the only one who saw the dark potential in the boy. It was why he offered him the bite, rather than just take him. He saw in Stiles an equal.

But, now he's so much more.

It actually scares him.

Stiles doesn't care that Peter's an Alpha in hiding, that he has plans and manipulations for everyone, every contingency. He cares that Peter submits to him, even if it's somewhat against his will--Alphas submit only to superior Alphas and Stiles isn't even a wolf.

But, he's something so much more.

He's a darkness that makes Peter's wolf cringe.

The sacrifice Stiles made, combined with his innate magic, have turned him into a creature, if not evil, not good. On the surface, he seems the same good old Stiles, chatty, smart, mouthy. The best friend, the reliable one, the Sheriff's son.

But he shows Peter his true face, what lies beneath that placid surface, and it both arouses and terrifies the wolf.

When Stiles first seduced him, Peter was amused, expecting fumbling, eagerness, that he would be the one to take over and instruct and seduce.

He was so wrong, and a part of him isn't bothered by it, despite being the older man, the experienced lover, the dominant partner in all his encounters. Peter found himself baring his throat, his body, opening himself up, going to his knees, all for a gangly, youthful virgin who fucked him like a pro.

He's not sure if Stiles can be fixed. Despite his wolf's wariness, Peter's not sure he wants to fix him. The boy--the man--is strong, powerful, wicked, and with Peter at his side can move his plans along much sooner. Peter hadn't planned to share the world with anyone, but he knows he can't win a battle with Stiles, so he might as well join him, subtly guide him, get them both what Peter wants.

It might all blow up in his face, but the pleasure still shuddering through him might be worth the risk.

End


End file.
